leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP086
}} Arriving in Style! (Japanese: ヨスガコレクション！ポケモンスタイリストへの道！！ Collection! The Road to Becoming a Pokémon Stylist!!) is the 86th episode of the , and the 552nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on July 10, 2008 and in the United States on December 20, 2008. Blurb Ash and his friends have returned to Hearthome City for Ash's Gym Battle, but Gym Leader Fantina is still out of town. Instead, Pokémon Stylist Paris invites Dawn and Ash to enter the Hearthome Collection fashion show, where people and Pokémon show off their best looks. The winner will be part of a Pokémon Chic Campaign photo shoot! Jessie decides to enter with James as her personal designer. Whoever enters, they'll be up against Lady Cocoa, a famous celebrity and fashion muse! Brock has no trouble whipping up outfits for Ash and Pikachu, but Dawn can't figure out what to make for herself and Buneary. Then she remembers Hermione, a strange woman she met earlier, and realizes that Hermione's comments are the key. Inspired, Dawn gets back to work... The next day, Mayor Enta introduces the Hearthome Collection and its judges, Paris and Hermione. As it turns out, Hermione is Pokémon Chic's editor-in-chief and a formidable judge; she's not entirely pleased by Ash and Pikachu's funny fashion idea. Jessie and Wobbuffet are no better; Jessie decided to add extra color to James' fine designs, and Brock ends up consoling a brokenhearted James. Then it's Cocoa and her Mismagius, showing off a dazzling dress that stuns the crowd, followed by Dawn and Buneary in simple snow-themed outfits. The finalists are Ash, Cocoa, and Dawn! Jessie is outraged at the results so she crashes the finals with the rest of Team Rocket in tow. Paris's Lopunny teams up with Dawn's Buneary to put Jessie's fashion dreams on ice for good, and the Collection can continue. Ash wins an award for being unique, Cocoa wins the Accessory Award, and Dawn is the grand winner because she remembered to show off her Buneary, not her dress. However, she turns down the Pokémon Chic campaign in order to focus on her Coordinator training--the Celestic Town Contest is her next destination! Plot and return to Hearthome City for Ash's Gym , only to learn that the Hearthome Gym Leader is still away from a lady who arrived in limo and recognized Ash as the winner of the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition. immediately recognizes a famous Pokémon Stylist named Paris and her . Brock begins to flirt with Paris telling her that he was the Tag Battle Contest too, but she doesn't appear to know it, much to his disappointment. Upon seeing Dawn's Buneary, the woman suggests her to enter the so-called Hearthome Collection, a famous fashion show for Pokémon Stylists. She also tells Ash that he should enter with . They decide to enter as it would be a good experience for both of them. While waiting in line, a group of girls nearby begin to squeal in excitement. A tall, blonde woman walks in and begins to talk about wanting to win a piece of Paris's Collection. A girl behind Dawn tells her that the blonde girl is Cocoa. Buneary runs over to Cocoa who shouts at her. Dawn runs over to grab Buneary, apologizing to Cocoa. Cocoa laughs cruelly about Buneary and the thought of a Pokémon like that ever beating her. Dawn feels hurt and confused by the ladies coldness. Brock designs the outfit for Ash. Dawn is determined to make her own costume with her design but cannot seem to draw an outfit that fits with what Dawn wants to portray in the competition. Dawn then remembers the advice Zoey gave to her after the Solaceon Contest in Team Shocker!, "Pokémon Contests are not about the Trainer, it's the Pokémon that everybody is going to be looking at". Dawn then gets inspiration and begins to design an outfit. The next day, the show begins with Paris acting as a judge along with Hermione, 's editor-in-chief and Paris's teacher. Dawn enters the competition with Buneary, Ash enters with Pikachu, Jessie, enters with and Cocoa enters with her . Many people enter the competition. First is a female Trainer with her , a male Trainer with a , a male Trainer with a and a female Trainer and her . Hermione is disappointed with the lack of talent but Paris tells her not to be so harsh. Next, come Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu runs out onto the stage and taps the small container on its back with its tail. It then fires off several electric attacks. The judges praise Ash's originality and creativity. At the same time, James enters the stands and sits next to Brock, much to his horror at being discovered. After Ash is Jessie. Jessie had watched the previous competitors and decides to redo Wobbuffet's look. James is horrified at the look as Jessie comes out onto the stage with Wobbuffet. Both are covered in make-up and do not have the subtle look James had been aiming for. Jessie is marked low for the look. Brock praises James for his designs, much to James's joy. Cocoa goes with her Mismagius next. Mismagius flies out onto the stage, its dress unraveling around it, creating a beautiful sight. While she is praised on her outfit, she is marked low for the presentation. Last of all is Dawn. Dawn and Buneary are both dressed in beautiful but simple pearl dresses. Buneary performs tricks with and is given much praise. The final three are announced and they are Ash, Dawn and Cocoa! They are told there are going to be three awards, one for the overall winner, one for best costume and one for most originality. Just then, attacks since Jessie has lost, hoping to steal the Pokémon. Paris' Lopunny and Dawn's Buneary go to rescue Pikachu and and succeed. Ash and Pikachu have presented the most originality award much to Buneary's excitement, running over to hug Pikachu before Piplup can. There are just two prizes left and both girls want to win! Dawn is very worried while Cocoa is confident in her abilities to win. Dawn is announced the winner for the simple but elegant presentation and the fun that went into it. Dawn and Buneary win a tiara and pose with Piplup. Cocoa is very upset and is presented the best costume award. Dawn is asked whether she will design clothes and enter more Stylist's competitions by Hermione. Dawn declines and says that she is a Pokémon Coordinator at heart. Ash, Dawn, and Brock then head out for their next adventure. Major events * and return to Hearthome City and learn that the Gym Leader still has not returned. * Ash, , and Jessilina participate in the Hearthome Collection. * Dawn wins the Hearthome Collection while Ash receives a special award for his unique performance. * Dawn turns down the campaign to focus on her career as a Pokémon Coordinator. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Zoey (flashback) * Nurse Joy * * Paris * Hermione * Cocoa * s * Audience Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Paris's; debut) * (Cocoa's) * (Stylist's) * (Stylist's) * (Stylist's) * (Stylist's) * (Stylist's) * (Stylist's) Trivia * Details of this episode were made known in K-Zone, a children's magazine, before any official Japanese episode listing. * Dawn's Swinub has been added to the opening and ending, while Ash's Gliscor has replaced . * The outfit and wear for the Collection are based on and , the Japanese gods of wind and thunder, respectively. * This was the last episode to air before Giratina and the Sky Warrior debuted in Japanese theaters. * Music from Lucario and the Mystery of Mew can be heard. * This is the first episode to use music from The Rise of Darkrai at the start of the episode. * Just like the last time they arrived at Hearthome City, Fantina did not have a substitute running the Gym, despite the fact that the Cerulean Gym was almost shut down due to there not being someone present to run the Gym by the Pokémon Inspection Agency. However, it is possible that they did not have that kind of authority in the Sinnoh region. * In this episode, uses a variation of their . Errors * After touched Cocoa's dress, her feet are brown. * When Jessie, disguised as Jessilina, was walking, she was still wearing her green earrings, while in the next scenes, they are nowhere to be seen. * After Cocoa was shocked that she lost, her crown fell off her head. However, in the next scene, it is still on her head. It is possible that Cocoa simply put the crown back on her head. * While goes to attack Team Rocket for the first time, Buneary's voice is heard. * When Paris first arrived and talked with Ash, part of Ash's hair was missing. DP086 Error.png|Ash's missing hair DP086 error.png|Buneary's feet Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |de=Poké-Style! |ko= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ru= }} 086 Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn de:Poké-Style! es:EP555 fr:DP086 ja:DP編第86話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第85集